Expecting
by ADdude
Summary: Liz and Kid have been together for a while and now it seems that couple will become trio when Liz seems to be expecting.
1. Chapter 1: Surprise

**Expecting**

**Summary: Liz and Kid have been together for a while and now it seems that couple will become trio when Liz seems to be expecting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Surprises<p>

It was the dead of night, Liz was sleeping in Kids arms, both were peacefully sleeping. They had been a couple for a little over a year now and they were happy with how things were. There was a learning curve in the beginning but they had found their place together. They had come a long way together but they wanted to be together and were willing to work at it. Their biggest problem was when Kid wanted Liz to spend her nights with him in his room, it's not that they hadn't spent their nights there before but now Kid wanted her to put her things in the room too. They both knew it meant that his room would not be perfectly symmetrical anymore but he would rather have Liz in his room than symmetry, Liz did her best to keep the room as symmetrical as she could. It meant the world to Liz that Kid was willing to make such a sacrifice for her. The relationship seemed to be good for both of them, Liz made Kid loosen up and Kid gave a sense of security to Liz and gave her a sense of structure she never had when she lived on the streets. It seemed after they learned to lock the door at night, so Patti wouldn't walk in on them and they gave her a set of noise canceling headphones that their problem at home were all settled.

In the morning Liz threw up in the toilet as she had been doing so for the last week.

"Are you okay sis?" Patti asked.

"Yeah, it's just this stupid stomach bug." Liz told her sister. "Now you and Kid head off to school I'll be fine."

"So are you and Kid still going have your special night tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine for tonight."

Patti smiled and she went off with Kid to school. Liz spent most of the morning in bed or near the toilet but by the afternoon she felt all better. She went to the drug store for a few things.

Kid walked back to their homes alone, Patti having told him she was off to meet Maka and Tsubaki but was actually spending the night at Maka's apartment to give the couple some alone time. Kid was surprised to find Liz wearing a revealing maids costume. Liz knew that Kid loved it when she wore outfits like this, she found out this when for Halloween party she dressed up as Slave Leia and they ended up spending the whole night in their bedroom. So now every once in a while she would surprise Kid with a new outfit. It was fun for Liz, when her and Kid were together it was alway amazing but when she teased him an outfit like this it was something new. Kid is usually very self controlled and he's always a little more relaxed around Liz and when they're together he's almost like a different person but with this new outfit it was a different story. Deep inside Kid there was a something smothered, trapped like an animal unable to be release clinging to one truth: that the beast this powerful cannot be contained and will be inevitably released. Liz knew he wanted out but she was in control, she had a key to it's cage and would she would not release him until she was good and ready. Liz bit her lower lip and ran upstair knowing that Kid was chasing her,Liz loved these games of cat and mouse. Eventually Kid tackled Liz on to their bed and ripped her clothes off.

Liz loved that she was the only one that could make Kid go this wild and she treasured these times. As powerful as Kid was he was every bit tender and loving to Liz. Both feeling that Kid instill in her eventually began to over come Liz, these moments together seemed to be a force of nature. As they both reached closer to their limits, their souls began to resonate. Liz began to feel everything Kid was feeling, Liz could feel every touch and every emotion the very sensation of freedom she gave him, she was surprised how could she make Kid feel this good.

"Of course you feel this good to me,I love you." Liz could hear Kids thoughts.

Liz then felt the sensation of Kids soul embracing her, making sure she always knew that she would always have a place to call home and someone that would always love her.

"I love you too Kid."

Their shared emotions overwhelmed the two. They spent the rest of the night sleeping in each others arms. When they these special nights they slept well into the morning but Liz woke up early in the morning to throw up. Looking through the bag of things she brought back from the store, she already made use of the protection she got but now she took a bit of stomach medicine. She found something else and bag and wondered.

Kid woke up later to find liz sitting on the couch in the living room. She was holding something in her hand. The air around her was tense.

"Liz is something wrong?" Kid asked concerned, he could tell something was troubling her.

"Um..." Liz struggled to find the right words. "You know how I've been sick all week long."

"Yes, of course you have up early every morning because of it."

"Well it looks like it I didn't have the stomach flu." She held up a pregnancy test.

Kid took it from her and read it's result, it was positive. Kid was overwhelmed by and then he tossed it to the side "Ah!" remembering Liz had to pee on it. "Uh, so you're pregnant."

"Yeah, I didn't really know it until this morning. Yesterday I went to get some stuff from the drug store and when I asked the person pharmacist for something for my stomach, she suggested that I was pregnant. I really didn't believe it I just took the test without thinking about it. But this morning I stopped and thought about it and it makes sense, so I took the test and it says I'm pregnant." There was a pause and Liz's eyes were filled with tears. "What are we going to do? We're both still in school. Neither one of us is ready to be parents."

Liz's mind was filled with memories about her own mother leaving her and Patti to fend for themselves on the streets,she was afraid that Kid would leave her to fend for herself.

Liz was about to cry when Kid put his arm around Liz. "Don't worry I'm going to be by your side. No matter what, I love you Liz and-"

Liz didn't have to listen to anything else, she kissed him. Liz was used to being the one to calm Kid down when he was freaking out about symmetry but now he was calming her down.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: So this story kinda spun out of my other story Gender Flip, you don't have to read it it just gave one way for this couple to get together. But anyway I'm going to try to update this story everyday there will be a few chapters so I hope to do it in a week, I'm going for a challenge. That and I noticed there weren't any story of Kid and Liz having a baby. Anyway review and tell me what you think. The next chapter will deal with them telling their families about the future baby.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: News

**Expecting**

**Summary: Liz and Kid have been together for a while and now it seems that couple will become trio when Liz seems to be expecting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: News<p>

It had been a month since they found out about Liz's pregnancy, they had gone to the doctors office and gotten checked to make sure she was healthy and she had gotten some prenatal vitamins. They hadn't told anyone about the pregnancy yet, they wanted to make sure they talked things through. After everything they decided that even if they weren't really ready to be parents but together they would get ready. Liz could not stand the idea of not taking care of a child that was theirs, she lived on the streets because her mom abandoned her and she promised herself that she would never do anything like that is she became a mother. Kid was raised all alone in a big house, his father always having to run the school he never blamed him but he did grow up alone and he wanted to avoid that for his child. So they decided together that when the time came they would be ready to become parents.

Which lead to today,the day they were going to tell their families about the pregnancy. Together they only had two real family members, Patti and Lord Death. So right now Liz and Kid were hand in hand as Patti skipped by them as they made their way to the Death Room.

"So Kid what did you want to talk to me about?" Death asked Kid as soon as they arrived.

"Well that..." Kid tightened his grip on Liz's hand. "Well we wanted to tell something to you and Patti at the same time."

"What is it Kiddo?"

"Well..." Kid started to blush nervous.

"I'm pregnant." Liz finally blurted out. "I have been for about a month now."

Then there was an uneasy silence as Death and Patti stared at the couple. Liz focused on Lord Death, his dark eyes staring back at her, Liz was trying to figure out what he was thinking he was so hard to read with that mask. Normally Liz wasn't afraid of Lord Death he was nice and possibly the goofiest person she had ever met but right now she was terrified on how he was going to react.

The silence was finally broken when Patti asked. "So is it Kid's?"

"OF COURSE IT IS?" Liz screamed at her giggling sister. "WHOSE ELSE WOULD IT BE?"

As Patti giggled at her sisters outburst Lord Death cleared his throat to get their attention.

The next thing the couple know they were grabbed by Grim Reaper. "I'm so happy." Lord Death said in his usual playful tone as he both of them. "I wasn't sure my Kiddo was ever going to find a girlfriend but now you tell me he's going to be a father. It the greatest news I've ever heard!"

"Way to beat expectations, Kid!" Patti shouted.

"So you guys aren't upset or anything?" Liz asked.

"No, of course not." Lord Death told them. "This might not be the most ideal circumstances but both of you love each other and I'm sure you'll share that love with your baby."

"Yeah," Patti added. "you guys are going to be a great papa and mama."

"Yes, and we will be there to provide you with anything that you need." Death reassured them.

"Well thanks." Liz said.

"I suppose now we should tell our friends." Kid commented.

"I don't think that will be a problem." Lord Death pointed towards the exit.

They looked back to see Patti running through the door off to tell everyone about the pregnancy. In twenty minutes all their friends knew about the pregnancy and in thirty minutes everyone in Death City knew about it.

Their friends decided to celebrate with a party, at Tsubaki and Black Stars apartment. Tsubaki fixed a wonderful dinner for them. They were happy to find that all their friends supported them. Maka gave Liz a book on what to expect when expecting.

"Why do you have this?" Liz asked the scythe meister.

"I bought it as a gift for you." Maka responded.

"Well thanks but I mean this book looks old and used."

"I bought it from a used book store okay."

Liz finding a book mark inside it. "Why is there a bookmark that says property of Maka Albarn in it?"

Soul started to stare at Maka and she started to blush. "That's mine." Maka took back the bookmark.

"Why were you reading a baby book?" Soul asked Maka.

"No, reason I just wanted to read it."

Meanwhile Black Star was talking to Kid. "Congratulations Kid."

"Thank You."

"Yes, you managed to to beat me and become a father first."

"Okay?"

"But I won't hold a grudge, I promise I will be the best uncle your kid could ever have."

"Well that's good to hear."

"But I'm going to be an even better Godfather."

"Godfather?"

"Yes, who else could you have as godfather?"

"Actually I was leaning towards Soul for that position."

Hearing this Soul honored said cooly. "Cool, man I'd be happy to be your kids godfather."

Black Star grabbed Soul and starts shaking him. "Soul! You can't be godfather! The man that will surpass god should be godfather! It has god in the name!"

"That's why I'd rather have Soul as godfather." Kid whispered to Liz as Patti clapped happily.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka screamed as she slammed a book into Black Stars skull.

Liz pondered who she should appoint as godmother. Patti was an obvious choice as her sister but she was a bit immature,Tsubaki would be good being able to cook and she was caring but then Liz would have to risk her child's safety with Black Star around and Maka would be good she was good with kids and smart but Liz worried if her kid would end up getting chopped.

Later that night the couple went off to bed. As they were drifting off to sleep Kid look deeply into Liz's eyes.

"Is something wrong Kid?" She asked.

"Marry me, Liz."

"What?"

"Marry Me." Kid told her again smiling.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"You're just saying it to do the whole honorable thing."

"No,it makes sense we love each other and we want to be with each other for the rest of our lives. It makes more sense to be married than not be married. It's a bit spur of the moment so I don't have a ring for you but know that I really mean it, I want to marry you."

"Okay, yes, I'll marry you."

With school ending and everything they decided to have a small wedding a week later, they only invited their friends and family, Liz really wanted to have her wedding before she started showing. They held the wedding in the gardens behind Death Gallows. All their friends and family were there, also Marie who brought Stein which was really weird since no one invited either one of them.

So at the alter Liz' brides maids waited, Patti being her maid of honor, then Tsubaki, Maka, Kim and Jackie all who were wearing peach colored dresses. Kid wore a simple and symmetrical black suit, next him was Black Star (who he made best man just to shut him up about the godfather job), Soul,Ox, Harvar and Kilik all who were wearing suits.

The demon pots also helped, Fire served as the ring bearer and Thunder was the flower girl. As the Bridal March began Liz began to walk down the aisle, Lord Death walked her down the aisle.

The ceremony began Patti whispered. "Can you believe that she's wearing white?"

"Ah Patti you're whispering to me?" Liz told her sister.

"Sorry." Patti turned to Tsubaki. "Can you believe that she's wearing white?"

Tsubaki just smiled trying not to ruin the moment.

As the ceremony got through with only one real hiccup when Black Star wanted to say something but Maka shut him up by trowing a dictionary into his face. The two exchanged vows.

Kid started. "Liz since I've met you my life has taken a change for a better. Since I met you I've become a better person and it's all thanks to you. You make me want to be a better person. But that doesn't matter even, thought I want to be a better man for you, you accept me for who I am and you love me for who I am. But that's still not going to stop me from trying to be a better man, to be the kind of man you deserve."

Liz smiled at Kid. "Kid I love you it didn't start out that way. I thought you were just a spoiled brat. But as time passed I started to see more of you, that you were one of the most caring people I've ever meet. You weren't a spoiled brat, you shared your home with me and my sister,you shared your life and everything you had. You shared the good time and the bad times with me. I've never been to sure if I deserved to be with you. But if there is one thing I am sure of is that I know there is no one that can love you as much as I love you."

Tsubaki started to cry at this point, they exchanged rings and kissed each other and they were married.

The rest of the day was pretty much what everyone suspected, Maka and Soul danced at the receptions and Black Star and Patti ate way too much of the food.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Okay another chapter down, next chapter: the honeymoon,a witch, angst, and ice. Review and tell me what you think so far, also let me know if you have a suggestion for the babies name.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Visits

**Expecting**

**Summary: Liz and Kid have been together for a while and now it seems that couple will become trio when Liz seems to be expecting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Visits<p>

They had been on their honey moon, they went to Hawaii, Liz really wanted to wear her bathing suit one more time before she got stretch marks. But this afternoon they ended up spending most of the day in bed. But the sun was setting and Kid went off to get some ice. Liz put on her robe and looked over the hotels menu, she was suppose to order their dinner so they could have dinner together on the balcony as the sun set. Liz stepped on to the balcony and gazed to the setting Sun, and a smile came to her face.

"Hello." Said a creaky voice.

Liz turned to see a dark figure standing on the balcony ledge. The figure was a small woman dressed in dark clothing, a raggedy old cloak, a black robe,her face was hidden but bandages covered where one of her eyes should be but a red eye was still visible, her clothes seemed to be held together with safety pins and she was an old white pointy hat with a sharp tooth grinning face.

Liz knew who she was in an instant, every student in the school knew who she was. She was Mabaa the leader of the witches. She was reportedly the most powerful witch in the world, every student was told to avoid her because only Lord Death was thought to rival her powers. Frankly besides Free and Lord Death Liz had never heard of anyone every confronting her and living.

Liz took a step back and without even realizing it placed her hand over her stomach. She was scared, she didn't know what to do even if she transformed she wouldn't be able to attack, if she called out to Kid she knew that the witch would kill her before she was able to finish calling his name.

"Don't worry child," The witch said. "I didn't come to hurt you or your unborn child."

Everything inside Liz wanted to breakdown and cry, but she couldn't think about herself anymore she had to protect her baby now. Liz had to think and be ready to run at the first opening she got, she had to be careful and buy sometime until Kid got back or to find someway to alert him.

"So why are you here?" Liz said trying to sound confident.

Mabaa raised an eyebrow. "I came to congratulate you on the upcoming birth of your first child." She said as calmly and so sincerely you almost believed her.

"Why would you do that? You and the grandfather don't get along."

"No, I don't get along with Lord Death nor his son, your husband and the father of the child. Though it would serve a great blow to both of them to kill you and the unborn child..." She paused as if thinking over the idea. "I'm not a kishin, I'm not a monster. I would not kill an unborn child and a defenseless mother. My entire visit is more of a condolences to the victim of my enemy."

"What are you talking about?"

She raised her eyebrow again. "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"The nature of your child."

"What about my child?" Liz said a distinct anger creeping into her voice.

"Your husband and father of the child is the son of Lord Death. He is like his father a shinigami, a death god. It stands to reason like child like father your child will be a death god as well."

"Another one of your enemies?"

"Yes, that is most likely the case. But have you ever stopped to think how a death god is born?"

"No, wouldn't they be born the same way as everyone else."

"But they are not like everyone else, they are death gods. Death gods can only be born through death. Don't you understand? They are using you as nothing more than a carrier. The child can only be born at the cost of your own life."

Liz was silent for a moment. "That's not true."

"Isn't it? Have you ever asked your new husband about his mother? Has he ever spoken of her?"

"Um no."

"Don't blame him, he probably doesn't know the cost of his life, his father probably protect his him from this information. Protecting him like any parent would protect their child. It does bring up the question: when the time comes will you be willing to give up your life for your child's?"

The door swung open and Kid came in carrying a bucket of ice.

"Kid!" Liz said turning towards Kid and then turning back to see that Mabaa had vanish leaving no trace that she had ever been there.

Liz ran up and hugged Kid. He asked. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes." She lied. "I just wanted to touch you." She joked trying to push the memories of the witch out of her head.

"I guess you didn't order dinner."

"No, I was hoping you would do it."

They spent the rest of their honeymoon on the beach and doing some very touristy things.

Month past and Liz tried to forget her talk with the witch just as her trying to scare her to hurt Kid and his father. But everyday she worried more, she did trust Kid but what she said made sense he never spoke of his mother, might this be why.

She tried to bring the subject up with Kid but he just told her he never thought about having a mother. He didn't spend a lot of time with kids so the subject never came up. She did think of asking Lord Death but she never had the courage to do so.

Stein ended up doing a lot of prenatal care for the couple, he checked them out and said they were healthy. Stein suggested that the shinigami nature of the baby was keeping the mother just as healthy as the baby. Liz did try to avoid the appointments with Stein, cause every time she went he would have that I want to dissect look.

Liz's belly began to swell. Kid was very supportive, through all the odd food craving and mood swings. Patti learned not to say anything bad about her weight once the mood swings began.

The girls threw Liz a baby shower for her when she was nearing giving birth. So they had the shower while the guys struggled to set up the baby crib. Since Kid and Liz decided to not find out the gender of the baby until after it was born, most of the gifts were unisex or they gave one for a boy and one for a girl.

Patti and Blair gave a whole zoo of stuffed animals, thought Liz thought Patti got it for the stuffed Giraffe and Blair got it because she liked all the cute cats. Tsubaki brought a cute rattle. Maka gave Liz a bunch of baby books suggesting Liz should read to her child every night.

Maka went with Liz to get some more drink, Liz planned it so she could ask her a question in private.

"So what do you hope the baby will be?" Maka asked.

"Um Maka?" Liz ignored the question. "I was wondering about something. I was wondering if you know about Kids family."

"Kids family?"

"He doesn't know too much about his family. You know I wanted to know if Lord Death had any kids before?"

"No, as far as I know the general history of Lord Death, I've never heard of him having another child besides Kid."

"How about Kid's mom?"

"I don't know. I never heard of Kid's mom. He never talks about her, I just started to assume being a god Lord Death didn't need... to you know."

"I guess." Liz tried to change the subject.

She really didn't have to when everyone started to hear Black Star screamed when he hit his hand with a hammer.

Liz loved Kid and she trusted him and she knew that no matter what he would never knowingly let anything hurt her. Now Liz wondered something if worse came than would she be able to give her life for her child.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: This chapter was a bit angst-y. Next chapter Liz goes into labor, surprises! Kid gets tackled! Other stuff! If you have baby name suggestions last chance. So review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Delivery

**Expecting**

**Summary: Liz and Kid have been together for a while and now it seems that couple will become trio when Liz seems to be expecting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Delivery<p>

"It time." Liz said.

They were just sitting around watching the television when Liz's water broke. Both Patti and Kid got up and ran to do what they knew they had to do, but they ended up running right into each other tumbling to the ground.

"Why is the floor wet?" Patti asked.

"Never mind that." Liz told them. "Patti go get my bag. Kid go call the Doctor."

Kid and Patti got up from the floor and did as they were instructed. Then after a hectic ride to the hospital they checked Liz in. Liz got a private room while they waited for her contractions to come closer together. Liz was really happy to find out that Stein wasn't going to be the one delivering the baby. They're friends hearing that the baby was coming gathered in the waiting room. They brought some basic gift, like Maka brought a giant teddy bear, Black Star brought balloons, Tsubaki brought a cake which people started to eat already.

As Kid was talking to the doctor Patti kept her sister company.

"So," Patti started. "I think you should make Maka the godmother."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, Maka is smart and nice should would be great. Kid wants Soul as the godfather and everyone knows that they'll get together sooner or later. Plus Maka's gotten a bit baby crazy since she found out you were having a baby."

"So you don't want to be godmother?"

"No, it's okay. I'm not too responsible but don't worry I'll make sure to spend plenty of time with your baby. I'm going to be a great aunt."

"Thanks Patti."

"Besides you only have to worry about godparents if something happen to you and Kid, both you are going to be around for a long time."

"Right. Patti do me a favor."

"Sure thing sis, what?"

"Kid's a little stressed right now, you know how get when he's stressed, his symmetry obsession get out of hand. Can you keep an eye on him when I'm not around?"

"Sure thing."

Liz took her sisters hand and smiled at her, then Liz went through a contraction and tightly squeezed her hand.

"Ow! Is this for me calling you fat?" Patti yelped.

"No, well maybe a little."

Kid was trying to make Tsubaki's cake symmetrical after the others stopped him from trying to make patients IV bags symmetrical.

Kid went to Liz in the room. "Okay honey, they're going to take to the delivery room now."

As the nurses started to push her away Liz said. "You're nervous, you only call me honey when you're trying not to sound nervous."

"I'm going to be a father, I have every right to be nervous."

Liz gave him a weak smile. "Well how do you think I feel?"

"I wish I could go with you."

"I know but you'd panic in a moment and try to make everything symmetrical. Kid I love you, remember that I love you." Liz told him as she was pushed into the delivery room.

"I love you too Liz." Kid said forced to let go of her hand.

As Kid stared at the door, his father walked up to him and placed his hand over his shoulder.

"Don't worry Kid it will be okay." He told his son.

Kid paced around the delivery room, Patti finished the cake. They tried to calm Kid but it didn't help that they could hear Liz's screams, frankly the screams were scaring everyone. After about an hour the doctor called in Stein that there was some unexpected complication and they needed helped.

Another hour passed before they were told anything. Stein came out and told something to Kid and without another word Kid ran into the delivery room with Stein following.

The others waited in the delivery and then heard Liz let out out a terrifying scream.

"Why is the delivery room so close to the waiting room?" Black Star asked freaked out by the screaming.

The screaming had stopped and there was an uneasy silence. Maka was trying to read a book as Soul was listing to music on his headphones when she noticed something about Lord Death.

"Sir," Maka started. "Are there some new cracks on your mask."

"I do think so." Lord Death commented.

Two new cracks formed on the mask, Kid would probably like them, one on each side of the mask perfectly symmetrical.

As they waited some of teachers showed up with their gifts.

Marie asked. "Any news yet?"

"No." Maka answered.

Then Stein stepped out and said in his usual deadpan fashion. "You're going to want to come in to see this."

The group moved into the room that they found Liz and Kid in. They entered the room and the first thing they saw filled them with surprise.

They found Kid holding a small baby bundled in a blanket, Liz meanwhile looked pale and tired but happy as she held in her arms another bundle.

"Wait what?" Patti asked confused.

"We have twins!" Kid said joyfully.

"You didn't know?" Tsubaki asked.

"No." Liz answered looking upon the bundle of joy in her arms.

"Well if you came to more your appointments we might have found out before and I wouldn't needed to be called in to deliver two shinigami babies."

"That's why you were so fat." Patti said.

"Yes." Liz glared at her sister and than back to her baby.

Kid sat down besides Liz on the bed.

Then Maka noticed something. "Why is one blanket blue and the other one pink?"

"Well they're not identical twins?" Kid admitted.

"They're fraternal twins." Liz explained. "One boy and one girl."

"So Kid," Soul asked. "You don't have any problem with your twins being asymmetrical."

"Why would I care? They're beautiful, they're perfect."

The others peered at the babies, they had bright green eyes and scruffy black hair, both of them had three white stripes around half their hair, the boy on the left side while the girl had them on the right.

"What are you going to name them?"Tsubaki asked delighted by the glow the parents had.

Kid smiled at his wife before turning to his friends. "We're going to name the girl Raven and we're going to name the boy Bram."

"But doesn't Bram mean raven in Gaelic." Maka pointed out.

"You named your kids after birds?" Patti questioned.

Liz explained. "Well we thought there was a certain symmetry in their names." Liz smiled at her husband.

"Well I think those are wonderful names." Lord Death as he started peer over to his grandchildren. Bram grabbed one of his large fingers. "Ah how cute."

Patti handed the little baby girl Raven a rattle, Raven grabbed it and stared at it trying to wrap her little mind over what this new thing was.

"So it looks like we're going to build another crib." Black Star pointed out.

"Yeah." Soul said clearly annoyed by the prospect.

Liz never gave anymore thought to the witches words, she just assumed that Mabaa just wanted to scare Liz away so that Lord Death would never know his grandchildren and maybe one day the school would never have someone to lead it but in the end she knew better and stayed with the one she loved. Right now all that Liz was thinking about her children and how lucky to be to have their first moments of life surrounded by people that loved them.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: I have the feeling some of you thought I was going to kill off Liz,seriously who what that? Anyway what did you think of the names I ended up going with for the babies? It seemed like Raven names was good considering they're death god and ravens are associated with death. Also I thought green eyes was good, Liz's eyes are blue and Kid's are amber yellow. Yes, I know that genetics does not work like that. Anyway tell me what you think by reviewing.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Epilogue

**Expecting**

**Summary: Liz and Kid have been together for a while and now it seems that couple will become trio when Liz seems to be expecting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Epilogue<p>

It had only been a couple of months since the babies were born but for Kid and Liz it seemed that it had been their entire lives, they couldn't imagine life without their babies. Even though they spent most of their time burping, sleeping and eating those babies were loved by everyone they were babies after all. Liz was able to lose most of her baby wait to her delight.

So one day gathered their friends and family for a barbeque. Lord Death took over the grilling duties, he was able to make enough great food to fill up Black Star. Patti was playing with with Raven, the young baby girl nuzzled a small teddy bear. The baby seemed to be very serious, especially for a baby. Patti kept making faces at the baby hoping to get it to crack a smile. After several minutes and several faces without any luck Patti gave up.

Annoyed Patti went into her scary voice. "You will love me."

Raven responded by smacking her aunt with the teddy bear.

Tsubaki chuckled seeing this, Patti glared at her and she turned away. Tsubaki instead joined Maka in playing with the baby Bram. Though barely able to move Bram's eyes darted back and forth to anything that moved in front of him. Bram seemed to genuinely curious of the world around him and delight by it at the same time. As he stared at the two women that he would grow up thinking as his aunts and he smiled.

Tsubaki and Maka delighted said. "Ooh that's so cute."

Black Star spotting this told Soul. "If you're not careful Maka is going to want baby for her own."

"Yeah," Soul responded. "well it looks like Tsubaki already wants one."

Then both men grew slightly pale and quiet as the thought sank in, both realize that it was a strong possibility.

As Kid was bring out some more food, he placed it on the table. He looked at his wife and smiled, he was lucky to find someone so wonderful.

Liz set up a camera. "Okay everyone get over here so we can get a group photo."

Setting the timer Liz ran in front of it grabbing her daughter and Kid picked up his baby boy.

"I love you Liz." Kid whispered to his wife.

"I love you too." Liz whispered back.

Raven looked at her mother and smiled.

"You got her to smile." Patti pointed out.

Lord Death stood behind the couple,forgetting he was wearing a white apron that said "Kiss the Cook" and a big puffy white hat. As Patti looked at her smiling niece and couldn't help but smile. Their friends gathered around them. Looking towards the camera as the flash went off. Liz and Kid would often look at the picture and agree that was their first family portrait. That was what was pictured, their family, not just Lord Death and Patti,not just just their precious babies but their bothers and sisters. Liz was abandoned and Kid grew up alone but now they didn't worry about that and they knew their children would never have to worry about that.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Ok the last chapter was going to be the last one but then I decided to add an epilogue.I am also playing with an idea to write stories for the other two couples having their babies, but I don't really have any real ideas. So maybe some day but right now it's the end of this story. Review and tell me what you think.<strong>


End file.
